Conventionally, power control (power management) has been conducted for appropriate power supply for the purpose of reducing power consumption or suppressing heating in an electronic apparatus, mainly a mobile apparatus. JP 2007-243793 A discloses a configuration including a power source control circuit to control power supply to each unit of a portable phone device.